wiekdziewietnastyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludwika Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha
Ludwika Karolina Alberta Sachsen-Coburg-Gotha (ur. 18 marca 1848 w Londynie, zm. 3 grudnia 1939 tamże) — księżniczka Wielkiej Brytanii, księżniczka Saksonii-Koburga-Gothy, księżna Argyll, wicekrólowa Kanady, markiza Lorne. Córka królowej Wiktorii. Biografia Narodziny Urodziła się 18 marca 1848 w Pałacu Buckingham w Londynie jako czwarta córka i szóste z dziewięciorga dzieci królowej Wiktorii i księcia Alberta. Poród był pierwszym porodem królowej wspomaganym chloroformem. Jej starszym rodzeństwem byli Wiktoria, Albert Edward, Alicja, Alfred i Helena. Dzieciństwo Została ochrzczona 13 maja 1848 w Pałacu Buckingham przez arcybiskupa Canterbury Johna Birda Sumnera. Jej rodzicami chrzestnymi byli książę meklembursko-schweriński Gustaw (reprezentowany przez księcia Alberta), księżna Saksonii-Meiningen Maria Fryderyka (reprezentowana przez królową-wdowę Adelajdę) i dziedziczna wielka księżna Meklemburgii-Strelitz Augusta. Później urodziło jej się jeszcze troje rodzeństwa: Artur, Leopold i Beatrycze. Od najmłodszych lat księżniczka Ludwika była dzieckiem uzdolnionym i inteligentnym. Szybko rozpoznano u niej talenty artystyczne. Dała się też poznać jako dobra, wdzięczna tancerka. Wraz z rodzeństwem dzieciństwo spędziła w kilku królewskich rezydencjach. Wczesna młodość i dorosłość 14 grudnia 1861 zmarł jej ojciec. Królowa pogrążyła się w głębokiej żałobie. Od 1863 Ludwika studiowała w National Art Training School. W wieku szesnastu lat przeszła zapalenie opon mózgowych, co odebrało jej zdolność posiadania dzieci. W 1865 na swe siedemnaste urodziny zażyczyła sobie tańca debiutantek. Prośbę dziewczyny odrzucono, zaś rutyna podróżowania pomiędzy królewskimi rezydencjami irytowała jej matkę, która uważała Ludwikę za osobę kłótliwą i niedyskretną. Jednakże wkrótce potem królowa napisała o córce: Jest (a któżby o tym pomyślał kilka lat temu) mądrą, kochaną dziewczyną o wspaniałym silnym charakterze, bezinteresowną i serdeczną.thumb|left|250px W 1866 po ślubie swej starszej siostry, księżniczki Heleny, Ludwika zastąpiła ją jako prywatną sekretarkę królowej. Pomiędzy 1866 a 1870 zakochała się w nauczycielu młodszego brata Leopolda, Robinsonie Duckworth. W końcu ten został zdymisjonowany przez królową. Księżniczka Ludwika była pożądaną partią dla królewskich i książęcych kawalerów. Kandydatami do jej ręki byli: następca tronu Danii Fryderyk Glücksburg, Albrecht Hohenzollern i Wilhelm Orański. Przez historyków uważana jest za najładniejszą z sióstr. Zaręczyny Ludwika twierdziła, iż poślubienie księcia jest nieprzyjemne. Dlatego też ogłosiła, iż życzy sobie poślubić markiza Johna Campbella. Królowa wyraziła zgodę. Młodzi zaręczyli się 3 października 1870. Ślub Ślub księżniczki Ludwiki i Johna Campbella odbył się 21 marca 1871 w kaplicy św. Jerzego na Zamku Windsor. Po raz pierwszy w historii tłum, który przybył na miejsce uroczystości był tak duży, że ustawione były barierki a porządku pilnowała policja. Miesiąc miodowy nowożeńcy spędzili w posiadłości Claremont w Esher w Surrey. Późniejsze życie W 1878 John został wybrany gubernatorem Kanady. Wraz z Ludwiką wyjechał tam 15 listopada. Zamieszkali w Rideau Hall w Ottawie. Księżniczka wykorzystała swe talenty artystyczne i zawiesiła w posiadłości wiele akwareli i obrazów olejnych, a także swe rzeźby. Szybko przyzwyczaiła się do zimowej aury panującej w Kanadzie i odkryła zimowe rozrywki. Z czasem jednak księżniczka wdrożyła się w swe obowiązki. Wykorzystywała swoją pozycję, aby wspierać sztukę, edukację i równouprawnienie kobiet. Do jej ulubionych należały organizowanie kuligów i jazda na łyżwach. Potrafiła łowić ryby, pewnego razu wyłowiła ważącego 13 kilogramów łososia. W sobotę wieczorem 14 lutego 1880 Ludwika i John mieli wypadek podczas jazdy saniami. Pojazd przewrócił się na bok, woźnica wypadł, a przerażone konie ciągnęły sanie jeszcze prawie czterysta metrów po ziemi. Księżniczka uderzyła głową w żelazny pręt podtrzymujący dach i straciła przytomność, a John został pod nią uwięziony. Kolczyk Ludwiki zahaczył się o bok sań, rozdzierając płatek ucha na dwie części. W końcu mieszkaniec pobliskiej wioski wezwał pomoc, a ranną księżniczkę przewieziono z powrotem do Rideau Hall, gdzie czekali już na nią lekarze. Zdiagnozowali u niej poważny wstrząs mózgu i doznali szoki, iż jej czaszka była cała. John i Ludwika powrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii w październiku 1883, gdzie zamieszkali w Pałacu Kensington w Londynie. Podczas buntu północno-wschodniego w 1885 księżniczka wysłała środki medyczne i sporą sumę pieniędzy, z poleceniem, aby pomocy udzielano wszystkim bez względu na to, czy byli przyjaciółmi, czy wrogami. John bezskutecznie usiłował podjąć karierę polityczną. W 1896 udało mu się wejść do parlamentu jako liberał. Ludwika, w przeciwieństwie do męża i teścia zwolenniczka Irish Home Rule, była rozczarowana, gdy John postanowił przystąpić do liberalnych związkowców. Być może właśnie to przyczyniło się napiętych stosunków pomiędzy małżonkami, których nie zdołały polepszyć nawet wysiłki królowej. Sprawy nie ułatwiała prasa, która prześcigała się w doniesieniach na temat aktualnego życia uczuciowego pary. Jak głosiły plotki Lorne był homoseksualistą, a Ludwika romansowała z prywatnym sekretarzem swej matki, Arthurem Bigge'm. Jako, iż w 1890 rzeźbiarz Joseph Edgar Boehm zmarł w swym własnym studio w obecności księżniczki, przypisywano im romans. Łączono ją też z architektem Edwinem Lutyens, jej koniuszym Williamem Probertem i nieznanym bliżej muzykiem. Relacje Ludwiki z Heleną i Beatrycze, bardziej z tą drugą, pogorszyły się. Wynikały one najprawdopodobniej zazdrości — Beatrycze wyszła za mąż z miłości za Henryka Battenberga i miała czwórkę dzieci. Zazdrosna z natury Ludwika, musiała być przygnębiona, widząc wciąż ciepłe relacje pomiędzy siostrą a szwagrem, podczas gdy ona i John nie dość, iż oddalili się od siebie, to jeszcze byli bezdzietni. Mogła też uznać Henryka za bardziej odpowiedniego dla siebie męża. Z kolei Beatrycze mogła zazdrościć siostrze urody, gdyż, jak twierdzi jej biograf Matthew Dennison, Ludwika wciąż wyglądała świetnie po przekroczeniu czterdziestki. Relacje sióstr poprawiły się po śmierci Henryka w 1896, gdy jako Ludwika jako pierwsza przybyła do owdowiałej siostry. W ostatnich lata życia królowej księżniczka Ludwika wykonywała szereg zadań publicznych, takich jak otwieranie budynków publicznych, kładzenie kamieni węgielnych i urzędowanie na specjalnych programach. Odwiedzała prywatnie Elizabeth Garrett, pierwszą kobietę w Wielkiej Brytanii, która została lekarzem. Korespondowała zarówno z nią, jak i z feministką Josephine Butler. Podczas spacerów i jazdy często wyrażała zaniepokojenie osobami, które obserwowała jako przygnębione , i pytała, czy mogłaby pomóc. Pewnego razu zauważyła, że pielęgniarka pozwala swojemu małemu podopiecznemu ssać gazetę. Zatrzymała się i wyraziła troskę o dobro dziecka. W 1900 zmarł jej teść. Wówczas relacje Ludwiki i John znacznie się ociepliły, często bowiem wyjeżdżali razem do Szkocji, gdzie zatrzymywali się w rodzinnym domu księcia Inveraray w szkockim hrabstwie Argyll and Bute. Gnębiły ich kłopoty finansowe. Księżniczka Ludwika uwielbiała dzieci. Te przyjmowały ją i jej męża naturalnie. Podczas licznych wizyt w schroniskach i szkołach para często dołączała do dzieci w grach i zabawach. W 1901 zmarła królowa Wiktoria. Księżniczka weszła do kręgu towarzyskiego swego brata Alberta Edwarda, będącego teraz królem Edwardem VII. Miała z nim wiele wspólnego, min. palenie. Kontynuowała swe obowiązki. Stan zdrowia Johna stopniowo ulegał pogorszeniu, miał problemy z oddychaniem, co spowodowało znaczące zmiany w relacjach z Ludwiką, stali się teraz znacznie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W końcu popadł w demencję. Ludwika troskliwie się nim opiekowała aż do dnia jego śmierci 2 maja 1914. Gdy zmarł popadła w depresję. Jak napisała w liście do przyjaciela: Moja samotność bez księcia jest dość okropna. Zastanawiam się, co on teraz robi!. Pewnego razu nakazała zatrzymać samochód, aby pomóc policjantowi usunąć brud z oka. Ukończywszy siedemdziesiąty rok życia, księżniczka Ludwika zaczęła stopniowo wycofywać się z życia publicznego. Tuż po kryzysie abdykacyjnym z 1936 i wstąpieniu na tron Jerzego VI stała się zbyt słaba, aby móc samodzielnie się poruszać. Po raz ostatni pojawiła się publicznie w 1937 na Home Arts and Industries Exhibition. Zdiagnozowano u niej zapalenie nerwu w ramieniu oraz między żebrami, a także rwę kulszową. Całymi dniami przebywała teraz w Pałacu Kensington. Znała się z obecną królową Elżbietą II i jej siostrą Małgorzatą. Śmierć Księżniczka Ludwika zmarła na początku drugiej wojny światowej, rankiem 3 grudnia 1939 w Pałacu Kensington, nie zdążywszy zapłacić rachunku za papierosy. Zgodnie ze swą wolą, po skromnym pogrzebie (w którym brała udział nastoletnia Elżbieta II) 8 grudnia została skremowane i złożona w krypcie królewskiej w kaplicy św. Jerzego 12 grudnia. 13 marca 1940 urnę z jej prochami przeniesiono na cmentarz Royal Burial Ground we Frogmore. Galeria Kategoria:Księżniczki Wielkiej Brytanii Kategoria:Postacie epoki wiktoriańskiej Kategoria:Księżniczki Saksonii-Koburga-Gothy